


October 7: “No worries, we still have time.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: Look, at least he waited until the other guests weren't watching.





	October 7: “No worries, we still have time.”

“Amatus, are you _quite sure_ that’s what you want to be doing?”

“No worries,” grunted Edric Cadash, bent double over the fountain, arm immersed past the elbow. “We still have time. Aha!” He held triumphantly aloft a scummy bag, then lobbed it at Dorian. “Think fast.”

“Edric!” Dorian regretted the moment he snatched it out of the air. “This is... absolutely revolting.”

“Nah.” The dwarf shook off his damp arm before rolling down the sleeve. “Revolting is letting Florianne take credit for my dirty work. That,” he said, grabbing his coat and heading into the palace, “is just free money.”


End file.
